Aredia Ruins
Aredia Ruins, also known as the Ruined Castle, is the old ruins of king's castle, located deep in Old Aredia. Although most of the artifacts are lost, the King's Jewels are kept by Prince Ryan for safekeeping. However, Team Eclipse also has an interest in these jewels, which leads the player to a scuffle between them. After clearing Aredia Gym, the player can solve a series of puzzles in the castle to find the rumoured Pokémon. Notable Events ''Note: The events from "The King's Puzzle" onwards happen after acquiring Crater Badge and King's Red Jewel from Prince Ryan.'' Help Ryan Expel Eclipse Grunts When the player first arrives in Aredia City, the Palace is closed and player cannot challenge Aredia Gym. The Guards instruct player to find Prince Ryan here. Upon entering, a cutscene immediately starts, and Ryan is shown confronting 4 Eclipse Grunts, who robbed the King's Red Jewel. The player arrives to assist Ryan, and he instructs the player to take out 2 Eclipse Grunts on the right. Once the Grunts are defeated, they drop the King's Red Jewel and retreat. Afterwards, Ryan awards the player with HM6 Rock Smash, then returns to Aredia Palace. The player can then access Aredia Palace and challenge Ryan to a Gym Battle. The King's Puzzle Deep in the ruins, there is a basement leading to 3 blocked inner chambers, denoted by Red, Green and Purple Jewels respectively. To gain access, install the King's Red Jewel on the King's Statue back at the entrance. Once the Jewel is placed, the Red Jewel Chamber is unlocked, revealing a room with deep sand and many cracked rocks. Smash those rocks until a hole is revealed, draining the sand and unveiling the King's Green Jewel. Step on it to pick it up. Return to the statue and install the King's Green Jewel to open the Green Jewel Chamber. A puzzle is randomly generated and has to be solved inside. Click on the blocks to change their height and colour. Adjacent blocks with the same colour will immediately sink to the ground. In case the player messes up, he or she can click the grey button on the wall to reset the puzzle and start over. Once all blocks have sunken, the King's Purple Jewel automatically reveals itself. VS Ancient King Place the King's Purple Jewel on King's Statue. The Purple Jewel Chamber is unlocked, but the path inside is broken. Immediately after entering, turn left and walk on the fallen pillar. Smash the rock and pick up a torch at the corner, then burn a rope in the middle of this chamber. A large broken pillar will then fall in front of the player, forming a path to bypass the wide gap. Player can now reach the coffin, but before opening, it is recommended that the player should save and make sure that he or she has a team of fully-healed Pokémon around Lv.55, capable of taking out some Poison-type and Ghost-type Pokémon, because once he or she opens the coffin, picks up the King's Blue Jewel and tries to leave ...... the Ancient King will suddenly wake up and challenge the player! Once the Ancient King is defeated, he says: "You have proven yourself worthy of entering the Pokémon's chamber. Please, do what I can no longer do. Free the Pokémon. I kept it locked away, thinking it would always be with me. I was wrong and it has been trapped for several millennia. Do this, and my soul can finally rest." Catching Victini Players are recommended to retreat for Aredia City and heal their Pokémon before proceeding. Purchase a lot of Dusk Balls in Poké Ball Emporium, Anthian City - Shopping District if necessary. On the way towards deeper chambers, players may have noticed that there is another blocked door, located early on in the rear chamber. Return to the King's Statue and place the King's Blue Jewel will unlock that door towards the Pokémon Chamber, as the Ancient King mentioned. There are a lot of gold coins as decoration inside, with 2 Nuggets and 2 Big Nuggets for player to pick up. Proceed to the yellow pedestal. Before clicking on it, save and turn off Auto Save function. Once the pedestal is clicked, Victini will be awakened and battle the player. Pokémon Walking All Pokémon are encountered at Lv.28-32. Rock Smash Mythical Pokémon Players only have one chance to battle the following Pokémon in the Pokémon Chamber. Save beforehand and turn off the Auto Save function. Only available after the player has defeated Ancient King and installed all of the King's Jewels on the King's Statue. Trainers King's Statue Purple Jewel Chamber Note: Requires the King's Red and Green Jewels installed. Once the player picks up King's Blue Jewel and tries to leave, he or she will immediately be ambushed. Items Trivia * There is a NPC inside who keeps saying that he hates Ekans, referring to Indiana Jones' hatred of snakes. * The story of Victini being trapped in Aredia Ruins is similiar to the one in Pokémon the Movie: White -- Victini and Zekrom / Black -- Victini and Reshiram. Category:Miscellaneous Locations